


God dammit Ross!

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Be nice to me, F/M, I hope, also how unoriginal, and a bit fluffy, and unimaginative that title is, first time I wrote insert fic, hopefully it's not ooc, it's mainly funny, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan asked you to be the first guest on the new Grumpcade series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God dammit Ross!

  "Helloooo!" Danny yelled as Arin started recording and you smirked. This was gonna be fun.

  "Welcome to Grumpcade! Now as you all probably know, we used to play Mario Maker on Game Grumps," Arin said before Dan interrupted him.

  "Yep! But Arin almost had a stroke the last time he played and God knows I'm not ever playing Mario again."

  "I didn't have a stroke!" Arin screeched and you giggled when you remembered their last episode. The animation it spawned was legendary.

  "Yeah, suuuure..." Dan dragged out, smiling brightly.

  "Anyway...we decided to torture the rest of our Grump family and who is better to start this new series off than our newest member? _Please, everybody welcome - Y/N!_ " Arin said in a deep voice as if he was a host of some family show.

  "Hi guys," you finally greeted the lovelies and entered the level you wanted.

  "Now, you came in here and the first thing you said was - I'm gonna beat Ross' last level. Why?" he asked, faking horror as Arin and you laughed.

  "Maybe she enjoys pain," Arin teased and you snorted.

  "Well that's certainly something I don't know about yet. Do you?" Dan asked, and you laughed, smacking his arm lightly, shooting him amused look.

  "Nah, I just like a challenge," you said, already playing.

\---

  " _JUMP YOU MARIO BITCH!_ " you yelled at the screen as Arin and Dan struggled to breathe. You've been deep into the fifth episode and you felt like breaking something. Mario died for the hundreth time and you let out something akin to a growl.

  "Fucking Ross," you gritted through your teeth as you respawned on the checkpoint.

  "I bet he beat it with a cheat," Arin tried to move the conversation but all it did was make you even more angry.

  "Of course he beat it with a fucking cheat! Before we started playing this stupid ass level he asked me if I wanted him to show me his fucking secret!"

  "Y/N," Dan wheezed as he collapsed onto your shoulder, making you die again.

  " _Dude_ ," you said half-accusingly but still smiled as he giggled along.

  "I think you're getting too angry at this," Arin suddenly said with fake cool and you glanced at him, not believing what he just said.

  "Don't even dude. There are compillations of you losing your shit Ari- COME ON! I had that jump _I HAD IT!_ "

  Arin and Dan once again burst into laughter while you spewed curses at the screen.

\---

  The recording room was silent. You all watched the screen for a moment before Arin jumped up, running outside.

  " _She beat it! She beat your stupid level, yo!_ " you could hear him yell at the top of his lungs. Dan chuckled but you yourself couldn't even smile. You dropped the controller down, resting your head in your hands.

  "Y/N, you alright?"

  You shook your head and Dan decided to end the episode there.

  "Next time on Grumpcade, we're going to play some automatic levels so Y/N can relax. Bye everybody."

  He wrote down the time before turning to you. You were staring blankly ahead of you, the couch seemingly swallowing you.

  "My head hurts," you whispered, your voice sounding hoarse to your own ears. Dan pulled out a bottle of water from somewhere, handing it to you.

  "Thanks," you said as you took small sips.

  "I can't believe you did it. We've been recording this for two hours - Kevin will kill us when he edits this."

  You chuckled at the mental image and Dan smiled at you brightly.

  "Fuck, I'm shaking all over," you laughed at yourself as you watched your own hands.

  "Can I help?" Dan asked and you thought about it for a moment.

  "Can you pass me Charmander?" you asked, cuddling then to the plush as he gave it to you. You nestled next to Dan and he wrapped his arm around you, kissing your forehead gently.

  "I think I'm never going to be happy ever again," you said, feeling Dan's chuckles which made you smile.

  "I think I can help you be happy again," he purred into your ear and you giggled as his breath tickled your neck.

  "Hey, I heard you beat my level," Ross said as he suddenly entered the room and you threw the Charmander at him, Dan laughing in the background.

  "I just wanted to congratulate you," he said, dodging the plush with a chuckle.

  "Go die!" you screeched, but you were laughing too, happy that you did it. You finished something that only few other people did and although it would probably give you PTSD you still were incredibly proud.

  "No way. There are still more levels to be created. Later," he said, leaving the room, still laughing. You leaned back against Dan, sighing contentedly. Arin entered the room, holding a steaming cup of something and you perked up.

  "Is that what I think it is?"

  "Yep. Hot cocoa for our little champion."

  "God, I love you Arin," you whispered, making grabby hands at the cup.

  "Hey, I thought you loved _me_ ," Dan interjected and took a sip before kissing his cheek.

  "Of course I do, babe," Arin groaned, fake gagging and the two of you chuckled as you gave Dan a sweet kiss, turning back to the screen, taking the controller back, letting your feet rest in Dan's lap. You still had some auto levels to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it and it made you laugh. If it did, I did my job well :)


End file.
